Heart Broken Change
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: What happens when Clary is betrayed by everyone how would she change. What if she knew of the magical world before she met Jace what happens if the sweet innocent girl is more Badass than ever. .Trigger Warning. Cutting, Suicide attemts, Swearing, Rape, Violence.
1. Prologue

Warning: This story include Violence, Cutting, Murder, Rape, Extreme Cursing, and things of that nature please do not read if any of these things disturb you.

Also this story will include a good amount of OC's . Also exclude any grammar mistakes on my part and I am sorry for any of them.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.

I was walking down the corridor of the Institute in a slightly depressed mood. As of late my fellow Shadowhunters have been avoiding as if they were hiding something from me. I was heading towards Jace's room to talk to him about it and tell him something incredibly important. When I was unfortunate to hear moaning and it scared me that it was coming from his room. The door was slightly cracked open I peaked and saw Jace and another girl making out on the bed with both of there shirts off. That girl was our newest Shadowhunter Ellie. They paused and Ellie asked "What about your girlfriend?" Jace shrugged and replied "everyone but her knows and there fine with it. Well except the Bloodsucker and Magnus they were furious. She is a hitch anyway" I felt myself become more angry than sad. He dare have the tenacity to cheat on me with some other girl. I fully opened the door and walked in sitting in a nearby chair after Jace stopped talking they resumed kissing. They didn't notice me until I finally coughed that they both jumped. "Clary!" He yelled looking surprised "that is my name yes?" I said keeping myself from crying by being angry. "How long have you been here" he asked almost looking scared I laughed "she is a bitch anyway" I said imitating him. "Actually a little before that. Well I'll be on my way there is no way that you can excuse yourself." I said walking out of his room he didn't even try to follow me. Looks like I'll be going to visit some old friends as I headed to my room and wrote a quick letter explaining how I felt then packed some of my belongings.

After that I ran out of the institute saying goodbye to Church. I headed straight to my mom's And Luke's house. I opened the door and mom and Luke were sitting in the kitchen. I pulled out a chair a little too roughly. I put my head down against the table. "What is wrong?" My mom asked. I looked up at her and Luke looking at their worried faces. "PLEASE excuse my language but Jace is a motherfucking son of a bitch who has decided that I am a bitch and that it was in his best interest to cheat on me. To pour lemon juice on the wound everyone knew about it and no one decided to tell me even though Simon and Magnus were both furious so at the moment I am having a mini meltdown." I said as quickly as I could after that I wiped the tears that had slipped out while I was talking. My mother and Luke hugged me after a while I wiggled out of the hold. "I love you guys so much, but you guys remember that phase were I wore all black with some additional of other colors?" I said they nodded their heads seeing were this was going." Wasn't really a phase. I think I am going to go and live with Middleton and the others they said I was always welcomed to live with them." I pause to breathe and then continued before my mom could reject the idea. "I could train to be the best shadow hunter I could be. Also I can truly be my wonderfully insane fucking self." I saw my mom and Luke both look at each other and they shared a look. "Okay Clary. Tell Middleton and the others I said hi. Be careful and as responsible as you can and make sure you call us." Mom said I jumped up and hugged them. "Thank you guys so much. I am going to go pack" I said running to go pack. I picked all my black clothing my IPod, my sketch book a few other things. After doing that I went out the door saying bye and catching a cab that was heading to Chicago to see my old family.

* * *

Ello this is only the Prologue I will get the first chapter when I can. Review, Follow or Favorite if you like the start of this. _Madeline H.R.M.


	2. The Letter and Dark Side

Here you guys chapter number 1 of HBC

* * *

All the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute except for Clary we are sitting in the library including Simon and Magnus. "I found this in Clary's room." Isabel said opening the letter that they had found today. The shame was they just noticed that Clary was gone and Jace and his girlfriend didn't believe that Clary would leave. Though it has already been a week since Clary had left. "Dear Shadowhunters, I will give you a warning please give this to Isabel or someone else who has no problem with cursing because I want every word I wrote to be read. There is it in Isabel's hands. Then you fuckers might want to know why I have been gone. If you haven't wondered then well I feel fucking loved. So I just found out that my boyfriend of two years is cheating on me so thank you motherfucking son of a bitch for breaking my fragile heart. I also found out that you all new which hurts even more. I at least might be able to partially forgive Simon and Magnus. At least they were upset about it. As for the rest of you, you all are simply dead to me. Good bye Clarissa Fray." Isabel finished they were shocked ,but not enough as they should have been. Simon and Magnus looked between crying or trying to kill Jace. They both decide on clenching their fists not acting on either emotion. The tension is growing and the outcome is not well.

Flashback 1 week  
Clary's P.O.V.  
I took a taxi to Chicago. I went to a club/bar called Dark Side. There was a very short line of people waiting to go in. The criminal looking man at the door looked at me as I walked towards the front glaring and then he did a double take. " Is that Clary Fray I see" he said going to hug me. "Hey Raph long time no see." I said hugging him back. "Go ahead in" he said opening the door. There were a small chorus of boos. "Shut up she's family." He said as the door shut.

Dark Side was set up with about a dozen tables with 3 chairs in the back then about the same in the front in the middle of the club there is a small dance floor then on the right side a bar the left side had more room for them to dance and talk and a few booths as well. Tables connected the back ones to the front ones. The color scheme was black with purple and silver trimming. There was also in the very front a stage fitting a whole band and some room to dance and sing around. At the moment people where hanging around listening to the DJ that was on stage at the moment. Some people recognized me saying "hi". I waved back to some people.

I jumped over the bar ignoring the weird stares of the people who did not understand that I was known here. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka from under the bar and opened the door behind the bar. The second I walked into the room I was tackled by a group of people "CLARY!" was yelled by more that one person. After we all got out of the entangled limbs I hugged the girl to my right who had long black hair with multiple different color streaks. Also she had one blue and one unnatural purple cat eyes. "Hi Middleton long time no see." I said she stood up offering me a hand she pulled me up. "True we text a lot but we haven't been able to hang out in a while." She says smiling a smile similar to the Cheshire Cat.

I turned around to the girl who wore a black vest and a purple pair of jeans. She had long whitish blonde hair with wide black streaks. She got up off the floor I went and gave her a hug. "Hey Evelyn" I said as she went to go sit on the couch that was in the room. "Hello Clary Fray" she said she as landed face first on the couch. I fell back into a recliner near the couch as Middleton sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Clar you are going to be living with us of course. I am gonna guess that Eva is going to train you. As will I in my field of expertise" Middleton said winking towards my direction. I laughed at her usual self.

I turned towards Evelyn who was now laying with her face facing the ceiling. "Have you seen your dad lately?" I asked curiously. She whipped her head around towards me. "Hell no. It is even more chaotic than it usually is and not the good kind." She said sleepy like. "Looks like it is bedtime that means we are not gonna perform tonight." Evelyn said getting up and heading out the back way to the car. Me and Middleton followed her Middleton looking slightly annoyed. Well this is gonna be a unique experience.

* * *

Ello Hatters, Review, Favorite, and Follow. ~ Madeline H.R.M.


	3. A New Bond

So sorry I haven't updated. We both know that I don't the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Someone asked if Clary and Jace had sex, yes they did. Also they asked why Jace cheated, he thought he had found something better when he actually didn't and he threw away the real treasure away. It has been 3 weeks since Clary left the relationships between Magnus and Simon's other halves has been very strained. Magnus and Simon have been hanging out. They have found a friendship out of them both caring for Clary and the guilt of betraying her.

No one's P.O.V.

Simon and Magnus were both in Magnus's apartment they were talking and just relaxing in peace and quite, but at that exact time someone decide to knock on the door. Magnus took Chairman Meow of his lap. Much to the later's dislike. Magnus went to the door grumbling Simon following him curiously. Magnus opened the door a tad bit harsher than normal to reveal to twin girls no older than 10 both of them wearing black skinny jeans one with a neon green shirt the other with a neon pink. The one in green blew her black and green hair out of her face. Magnus was about to ask the girls who they were when the one in pink talked. "Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis I suppose?" She asked. "Yes may I ask who are you and what do you want?" Magnus asked glaring at the twins. The twins ignored the glare. The one in green spoke next. "Doesn't matter who we are, but we are here to give you and Simon this." She said handing them a letter. "This is from Clary." They said in unison as they turned around and walked away a while Simon and Magnus were in shock. By the time they snapped out of it the girls were gone. They both went inside one sitting in the recliner and the other on the couch. Magnus laid back on the recliner Simon laid down on the couch. Magnus opened the letter and slowly started to read. "Dear Magnus and Simon I hope that this letter finds you. I love you guys and I want to let you know I forgive you both. I want us to keep in touch so when you're both done reading this, call the number at the bottom. Please keep this a secret I still didn't forgive Izzy or Alec. I definitely do not forgive Jace he hurt me so much I don't think I could ever forgive him. My heart feels like it has been ripped apart. I partially still love him , but I know at some point that will change. I know you both will be upset , but two days ago I attempted suicide lucky enough the amazing people I am staying with got to me in time. " Magnus stopped reading shocked, "she did what?!" Simon asked upset. Magnus took a deep breathe and continued reading "I was as shocked as you guys probably are right at this moment. Neither are you are aloud to blame yourselves. I know I haven't attempted suicide in a good 3 years and I am sorry that I did attempt it. I love you guys a lot. Love Clary Fray."

Simon grabbed his cell phone, typing the phone number in and pressing dial. After the phone rang then there was an answer "Hello this is Clary" said Clary. Simon puts the speaker. "Hey Clary it is Me and Magnus." Simon said hesitantly. "Hey guys I am glad you decided to call. How are you guys doing?" Clary asked, sounding excited "We are doing fine Clary everything has been very stressful since you left. We are glad you decided to forgive us even though we didn't deserve it." Magnus said. Him and Simon both having looks of guilt on their faces. Even though Clary couldn't see them she knew what they were thinking, Clary sighed "You guys deserve it more than the others. I hope that we will keep talking with each other. At some point I will want you guys to come and visit." Clary said sounding hopeful. "Of course we want to absolutely come and visit." Simon said sounding happy. "Okay well I'll talk to you both later I have to do something really important. Love you guys bye." Clary finished talking. "Okay Clary we love you too bye." They both said hanging up. They both decided that it was time to turn in the sun was being to set. Simon said goodbye to Magnus and went to his shared apartment.

Clary's P.O.V.

I hung up on them, smiling happy to hear their voices again. Since I have been here I have been working at the bar and also singing with the girls when they perform I am surprised to say I actually have a good voice. Working at the bar was the important thing I had to do. It has been fun working at the bar I have seen a few familiar faces and everyone here is surprisingly nice most of the time. When they are not as kind or polite as they should be Raph usually makes them leave before I do. Training is going surprisingly well, I have been improving greatly and I am actually enjoying it. I finished my thought getting off the couch in the back room and heading for the bar. I opened the door and walked behind the door enjoying the band that was on stage while I made drinks for people. Middleton and Evelyn have been keeping an eye on me since my attempted suicide. They understand that I was just really stressed and I am glad they found me before it was too late. I wiped down the bar thinking about what is to come and what would happen if I ever saw Jace again. I feel like I would probably punch him , but truly I do not know what I would do. I can't wait till the next time I get to talk or see Simon and Magnus.

* * *

Ello Hatters Review Favorite and Follow.~ Madeline H.R.M.


	4. Swing Dancing and Underage DJs

_ watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0_

_^^^^ Watch this for the swing dance Portion the dance in this music video is what I imagined for the people who dance. Just Copy and paste into google and it is the first thing that comes up._

**_DISCLAIMER READ IT :We Both know I don't own Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 or Candyman by Christina Aguliera I give them both full credit for making amazing music. I also don't own The Mortal Instruments that officially belongs to the amazing author by Classandra Claire (sp?)_**

_Excuse Grammar I have been trying to get this to you guys._

* * *

2 years later  
On Saturday 5:30pm

Jace's P.O.V.  
Me and Ellie are still in a relationship and after two years we are still going strong. At the moment we are sitting together holding hands at the table in the library. Isabel came in holding a flier with a terrifying smile.

" Everyone we are going to go clubbing." "Isabel why exactly are we going to go clubbing?" Alec asked staring at Isabel she smiled. "Well this place is reopening it is suppose to be awesome. Also I haven't partied in awhile."  
I rolled my eyes "Then it looks like we have no choice but to go"

We all decide to go get ready for the party. Izzy went to call Magnus and Simon and invite them along. After about 30 minutes we all met and took the bus going to the club.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.  
On Saturday 5:30pm

I was sitting on the couch playing Flappy Bird on my phone when Eve told me to get ready. Sighing and rolling my eyes I went upstairs to get ready. I dressed in a black beanie a purple tank top, a gray jean midriff jacket, with a black skater skirt, and a pair of black heels. While I was putting my minimal amount of make up on I wondered why I had to go to the new club opening. When I came back to this hell hole of a city to be near my parents and because Eve and M wanted me too.

I did my hair and ran down the stairs. Then I remembered I left my phone and headphones so then I ran back up the stairs grabbed them and headed straight to the club noticing that Eve and the others had already left.

After a cab ride I got to the new club. The name Heaven and Hell lite up brightly on the top of the club. I walked around the front of the building and into an alleyway saying hi to Raph who we dragged here from Chicago.

I went in through the back door that leads directly to the back room. I was greeted to Evelyn and Middleton talking to everyone about what they were doing tonight. "Middleton, Clary and I will be in charge of the bar unless we start to perform then the job goes to Jokester." Evelyn turned toward a boy with brown hair and glasses who nodded his head in understanding.

"Next the twins are the DJ also e everyone please watch them and make sure they don't sneak alcohol." Everyone turned to look at the twins who just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at their actions.

Evelyn continued" I will be welcoming everyone in. The twins, Middleton,Jokester, and Clary are coming with me. As long as there are no surprises it should go pretty smooth actually." Evelyn finished I rolled my eyes mainly because things never go smoothly for us.

* * *

Jace's P.O.V.

We got off the bus and walked towards the club. We had got there early enough that there was not a huge line in front of us. I looked up at the bright glowing sign stating Heaven and Hell.

After abut 10 minutes we finally got to the door. There was a young rough looking man at the door. "IDs please" we handed him our IDs. He looked over them he paused for a moment. "Is there a problem" Izzy asked. He smirked "No problems. Go ahead inside" he said opening the door.

We walked in taking in the look of the club. There was a large dance floor in the center around the floor was. Red and white tables that sat 1-3 people. The wall were black with read and silver lining. At the very front there was a stage and to the right there was a bar.

We sat at one of the booths in a corner. After we settled down a boy I presumed was a waiter came to take our order. "Hello peoples I am Jokester I am not a waiter , but I will be taking your drink order we also have food. We have to specials The Sinner and The Saint. The Sinner is a highly alcoholic drinks that burns going down you throat. The Saint is a sweet alcoholic beverage" he handed us the ingredients for each. Also a menu.

We looked I've the menus. We talked about what we wanted and I ordered. "2 Sinners, 2  
Saints, 1 root beer, a lemonade, and a large order of fries." The boy nodded his head going behind the bar and into what I presumed to be a kitchen game back and started on drinks with two other girls one with black hair, one with red hair and wearing a beanie.

Suddenly music started playing.

_**Black dress with the tights underneath,**_

_**I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,**_

_**And she's an actress (actress),**_

_**But she ain't got no need.**_

_**Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**_

_**Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,**_

_**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,**_

_**Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,**_

_**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.**_

We turned our heads to twin girls who sat at the DJ booth. A girl walked up with a Mic in her hands. "Hello everyone I'm Evelyn I own this place. I have seen familiar faces of some of the people who were some of the regulars from about 4 years ago and way before then. I know that the club is open q little earlier than most mainly because we are very unconventional. " she pointed to the twins at the DJ booth beside the stage. "These lovely people are minors. The one with green we call her Viper the one with pink we call her Bubbles. They are amazing DJs and I don't let them drink any alcohol."

"Jokester is that boy at the bar with brown hair his name is for a reason. I will introduce everyone else later enjoy your night party, drink, and dance." She finished the music was turned up as she walked off the stage.

Jokester brought us our food and drinks. Then he went back to the bar. the girl with the beanie jumped ver the bar when a song came on and dragged the boys to the dance floor.

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

_**Candyman, Candyman**_

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

_**Sweet sugar candy man **_

_**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night**_

_**He really had me working up an appetite**_

_**He had tattoos up and down his arm**_

_**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**_

_**He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop**_

_**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man**_

_**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**_

_**Oh yeah..**_

They started doing swing dancing. They were really good. I thought the girl was really hot and kinda reminded of what the almost exact opposite of Clary would be.

When they were done she went back to the bar and started working behind the bar again.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V. (when Jokester came over after taking the drinks)

Ugh I hate that Jace and the others are here, but I am gonna have fun anyway because that is part of my fucking nature.  
When Candyman by Christina Aguilera I dragged Jokester to the dance floor to dance to it.

When we were done I went back to work waiting for something more entertaining to happen because knowing Eve you know that something is going to happen.

* * *

_Love you guys Review, Favorite, and Follow. ~H.R.M._


	5. God Damn Liar

Ello thank you all for your reviews. Somebody said they were confused over why would Simon and Magnus actually go when Isabel invited them. Isabel and Alec both true extremely hard to stay together with Simon and Magnus. Even though Simon and Magnus officially hate Jace they have partially forgiven there partners. They still have an extremely stressed relationship.

Thanks So Much to my lovely friend Melissa who helped edit this chapter.

All of the songs in the story is on a Playlist on Youtube under the Name: Heart Broken Change under the Youtube Channel of my User Name. MadelineHatterReaperandMage.

**Disclaimer:I do not own If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens, God Damn Liar by Get Scared, or I Hate Boys by Christina Aguliera. If I did I would have a mansion in Japan.**

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens few things were changed to make it seem right for this chapter)

* * *

After watching the girl with the beanie clean I decided to go get another drink at the bar. Ellie was in a deep conversation with Izzy about something that I particularly didn't care about. I stood up walking towards the bar. The girl had headphones in. I tapped her shoulder. She looked up, took only one ear of her headphones out. "Yes pretty boy what do you want?" She asked in a bitter tone glaring at me.

Her glare was kinda scary, but I ignored it. "You're a good dancer." I commented smiling charmingly.

"I know. Is that all you came to do? If it is fuck off please? "Throughout the whole conversation you could hear music from the headphones.

"I would like a scotch please?" She went straight to work making the drink she shoved it into my hand. She then turned around and put her headphone back in. I just stood there stunned.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your unwavering attention. I would like to give everyone and unique surprise. I would like to have two of my lovely friends come up her and sing they will introduce themselves accordingly." The woman named Evelyn said smiling.

The other girl at the bar tapped the girl in the beanie on her shoulder. Then pointed at the stage. Beanie girl took her headphones and went up on stage. The other girl trailing behind her.

I turned around and sat back down at the table.

"Hey peoples name's Middleton. Simply I love to sing. I play the guitar and piano. I have an idiotic older brother who I love so much. Most of the workers here are my brothers and sisters. I guess that's all you need to know." The girl named Middleton bowed and went to the DJ booth.

"You'll know my name when I am done with this song I think it would be best if people understood my story a little bit. Well my first serious cheated on me a little about two years ago. I still have a little bit of anger against him and my ex friends. So this song goes out to them."

She grabbed a mic. Middleton grabbed a Guitar. Evelyn a Bass. A few other people we weren't introduced to stood at the rest of the instruments.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.

**Met a boy at seventeen****  
****Thought he meant the world to me,****  
****So I gave him everything,****  
****He turned out to be a cheat****  
****Said he'd been thinking for a long time****  
****And he found somebody new****  
****I've been thinking that this whole time**

**Well I never thought you'd stay****  
****That's okay****  
****I hope she takes your filthy heart****  
****And then she throws you away some day****  
****Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know**

**If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby****  
****If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby****  
****If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby****  
****If you can't hang then, there's the door**

**I don't wanna take your precious time****  
****'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face****  
****But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time****  
****I don't wanna take up all your time****  
****'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face****  
****But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time**

**You're the lowest type****  
****You're the lowest**

**I met a boy stuck in his ways****  
****He found a girl he knew he'd change****  
****I changed my clothes, my hair, my face****  
****To watch us go our separate ways****  
****He said we've grown apart for some time****  
****But then he found somebody new****  
****I hope Mrs. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do**

When I finished the song I looked into Jace's eyes. There was a spark one showing something clicked, but he didn't know it was me. I partially groaned. Middleton heard me and laughed.

"I'll be singing next, well me and Clary both will this song is not meant for every guy just about almost every guy I have met." She smiled putting her guitar down and. Evelyn then put her bass down and went to sit down at the bar.

_No-No-No I'm not bitter, I'm not mad__  
__Well, maybe just a little, just a tad.__  
__I know every apple__here ain't bad,__  
__But I found a worm in every single one I had._

She sung the first verse I sung the second and we both sung the chorus.

**(Boys) They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.****  
****(Boys) Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas****  
****Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out.****  
****Boys Boys****  
****Boys Boys****  
****I hate em.****  
**_**  
**__**I hate boys, but **__**boys love**__**me.**__**  
**__**I think they suck and my friends agree.**__**  
**__**I hate boys, but boys love me.**__**  
**__**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,**__**  
**__**I. Hate. Boys.**_

_**If you hate em boys, shake it.**__**  
**__**If you hate em boys, shake it**_.

The whole time Middleton and I decide to flirt around with some of the guys. Grinding against the and kissing their cheeks. Middleton did it much more than I did.

**We would all be happy all be glad,****  
****If sweet mama nature never had,****  
****All this dirty ****little boys****who think that the girls****  
****are only made for toys**

I saw Jace look at me. On pure impulse I walked over ignoring Ellie's glare. I started grinding against him for a second and the ran up on stage smirking at his face.

_Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember.__  
__Then again all __men__are dogs.__  
__All men are dogs._

We finished the song and bowed. I decided to sing one more song. I also decided to just tell everyone who I am.

* * *

Jace's P.O.V.

The girl in the beanie. She held the Mic to her lips and stared into my eyes.  
"My name Is Clary. That pretty boy who was once the reason I smiled. Go fuck yourself or better yet go burn in hell. Those who thought they knew me know nothing. Those who were my friends are people I no longer care for. So everyone lets be crazy, reckless, and free. Because the people I use to trust your a God Damn Liar."

The girls started playing the boy called Jokester jumped over the bar. Also grabbed the microphone

You'll never take me  
You'll never take me alive  
Cause God knows you've tried  
I once was blinded but now I see the light  
Maybe I should cut my wrists  
You know I've never been fucked like this  
You ripped my heart apart  
You know who you are

You're a god damn liar  
You're a god damn liar  
I don't wanna care, like I wanna care  
You're a god damn liar  
You're a god damn liar  
I don't wanna care, like I wanna care

And now you hate me  
I can see through your eyes  
I feel the same way  
You had the guts to take me by surprise  
Maybe I should call it quits  
I know you like to see me like this  
I'm not inside to fight the fight  
You know I can't win

You're a god damn liar  
You're a god damn liar  
I don't wanna care, like I wanna care  
You're a god damn liar  
You're a god damn liar  
I don't wanna care, like I wanna care

Everyone except the people at our table clapped. When Clary was done she bowed and ran off stage through the back door.


	6. Middelton's Not so Secret Secret

**Ello peoples here you go the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing the song is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid By: The Offspring song belongs to them. Though I wish I did.  
**

* * *

**Evelyn P.O.V **

I followed after Clary taking 'someone' with me.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I ran out the back door heading across the alley way to a building I took my key out of my pocket and opened the door. The building was three stories high and now served as our training area. It had already been sound proof the basement served as storage. First floor was the shooting range also had our kitchen area. Second floor was where weapon and combat floor served as the Library, Most of the walls had been knocked out except for certain places. Example second floor has a viewing/common room area. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the kitchen and then headed to the second floor. Evelyn was following closely behind yelling at me to stop. when we reached the second floor I finally stopped to listen her.

"Hey Clary are you alright?"she was heading past the couches in the room and straight to the combat room. She grabbed her a katana that are can be used against demons if it had the right rune mark.

"Not really, but I did thing it was hilarious seeing their fucking faces. It is the subject that Jace has the guts to flirt with me when you can clearly see that he is still with Ellie and yet it still doesn't stop him. I just really need to get my frustration out on something or someone." I answered picking up a pair of long knives and putting down my into the middle of the room facing her.

"Well that's good that I am here." she smirked took out a small remote out of her pocket she pressed a button on it and music started blaring through the speakers we had set up.

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

We smirked at each other and charged weapons out and ready to go.

**Simon's P.O.V.**

I watched as Clary ran of stage Evelyn following quickly behind her. I could see how pissed-off she was. I looked at Magnus he was watching Clary's retreating figure. We all sat in an uncomfortable tense atmosphere waiting. They (meaning everyone except me and Magnus) decided when the club closed at 11 they would confront Middleton. It at the moment was 10:28.

**Middleton's P.O.V.**

I watched Eve chase after Clary. I wanted to do the same,but we had guests to entertain I was just glad there was only about 30 minutes until I get to go check on them.

"Hey Peoples Clary and Eve will be gone for the rest of the night so I am in-charge for the next" I looked at my watch"in about 29 minutes so let us use that time to have fun. Twins play something upbeat." The music started.

I walked off the stage dancing around I noticed that the New York Shadow Hunters were staring at me I understood that meant I would have to take them to Clary probably. I saw Simon and Magnus watching me. I smiled towards them. They both smiled back.

**29 Minutes Later**

I walked back to the stage "Did you guys have fun?" the crowd answered with yells and screams."Well I have done my job, now get out of my club." I smirked. The last few people filed out at last leaving me to have to handle the Nephilm. Raph came in after everyone left he was going to do something with them. He was walking straight towards the Jace boy.

"Raph back off." he looked at me if as if I was crazy turned around and stalked of towards the bar. The group came towards me.

"Take us to Clary now." the boy named Jace demanded.

"First you don't tell me what to do and why should I take you to Clary? You did break her heart after all and the rest of you helped in the betrayal." I glared at the group who were speechless.

Magnus looked at me. We both knew Clary would want us to take them to her but we also know she would probably be mad at us. "Ugh I really don't want to take them to her. Magnus." Everyone's head whipped towards Magnus.

"You know her?" the one I presumed that he was Alec asked him.

"Yes he does. I know Simon too. They both visit us often enough. It would be almost impossible for me not to know Magnus. My name is Middleton Bane after all."

* * *

**Ello Hatters, sorry it took so long I had camp and a whole lot of other stuff. How did you like the chapter? Favorite, Follow, and Review.~Madeline H.R.M.**


	7. What!

**_READ I do not own the Mortal Instruments franchise that belongs to the wonderful writer Cassandra Clare. Nor do I own the song Me Against the World by Simple Plan if I did then I would not be able to write fanfiction for my lovely readers. There are some suprises in this chapter._**

* * *

_A girl walking in her father's palace trying to avoid here father's servants. It was because they hated her they hated her because she was good and yet she still had more power than they would ever have. She was the little Shadowhunter daughter of a monster._

**Middleton's P.O.V.**

The group just stared at me with wide eyes I started to laugh. It was so funny just to see there eyes that widen at me. I became serious "Also I think it is funny that you thought that Clary wouldn't still keep in touch with the two people who were actually upset about lying to her" I laughed without humor. The Jace boy started to open his mouth I stopped him. "Don't you dare say a word that comes even remotely close to an excuse." I picked up my jacket from behind the bar and started to walk out the back door. I called after them. "I thought you wanted to see Clary? Come on and keep up."

Magnus and Simon stayed close to me trying to avoid there counterparts and the other two. The other trailed behind slowly still keeping up, but trying to avoid me. We walked through the alley and I could already her the music coming from the training room. I tried not to laugh Clary must have been angry as fucking hell or really bored. I opened the door and walked up the stairs. Ignoring when asked what this place was and why were we here if they couldn't figure it out themselves then they really shouldn't be here right now. I walked into to the training room if I looked left I would see a library on the right I would just see a long wall with the door. If I took the remote and pressed the button on the couch the wall would come to be clear glass and you could see who was fighting.

You could here music playing from the room

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_Me against the world_  
_It's me against the world_

I motioned them to come and stand behind the couch while I sprawled my body over the couch. "You are in for a treat." I laughed as I pressed the button and the wall started coming up. When it was already up I heard the inhale of breathe. "What the hell?" Alec asked everyone else was speechless except for Magnus and Simon who had moved from behind the couch and had found seats somewhere else. If you weren't someone who knows Clary and Evelyn you would think they were trying to kill each other. They both had cut bleeding the knives had blood on them and yet they still where taking jabs and and dodging each other it was like a dance.

Jace started to walk towards the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned around and slapped my arm away my eyes sharpened. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I am going to help her." I stared at him and then laughed. I literally doubled over it was so funny. "What are you laughing about?"

I stood up wiping a tear out of my eye. "Well Jacey boy I am laughing cause I thought you would have learned by now that Clary is not the same person you knew. It was only the partial truth. Clary trained day in and day out when she decided to move in with us she could beat you into a bloody pulp and might not even break a sweat. Her Evelyn can duke it out for hours and it is funny because we have to use a good bit of healing runes because of it. This is how she gets her anger and energy out it is always what she does. So let her be because for some reason you can't accept her not just you all of you." I motioned toward the group. "So I would advise you to sit down and not talk or speak." He turned around to go sit down on the couch.

They watched Clary in awe she was so much more capable than they remembered.

When they finally stopped sparing they both came out sweaty and bleeding I threw them both a water bottle. I motioned them toward me so I could give them some healing balm for there cuts. They started to spread the balm on there cut thanking me for it. "You did good Clary" Simon told Clary. Clary looked up from applying the balm to her arm . She smiled "Thanks Simon, I would hug you but I am covered in sweat. If you are hungry we have blood in the fridge downstairs. I will not explain why so don't even ask." She glared at the group ans started to wipe blood off of her.

"Isn't Ro coming from your parents house today?" I asked Clary Then we heard running "Speak of the devil..."

All you saw was a little head of red hair slam into Clary "Mamma!" I turned around and laughed at the faces of the group.

This time Evelyn talked "Yes that is Clary's daughter."

* * *

**I am so sorry for not being able to post I am at a really hard school and my computer broke so I am using my mother's so that limits my ability to write by a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter. I love you all. Follow, Fav, and Review ~Madeline H.R.M**


	8. The Truth

**So Hey everyone I am back enjoy the chapter. This chapter has light mentions of rape and as usually strong language you are warned. If you are triggered by these please do not read this story. Also their are some references to The Infernal Devices no major spoiler but some things that are reviled in the books about Camille Belcourt and Magnus and Will Herondale.**

**I do not own anything. Pardon any grammar mistakes and please read the footnote.**

* * *

**_The little princess went to the above world to meet her aunt even though she aged lowly she was very mature. She started today babysitting a girl named Clary. Her Aunt said that Ms. Fairchild was incredibly nervous about having the princess watch her daughter Ms. Fairchild knew who the princess's father was and was wary , but she agreed to it. The princess was excited she gets to meet a new person which means a new adventure._**

Roe held onto me and looked around when her eyes landed on Magnus, she broke out of my hug and launched herself into the chair he was sitting in.

"Hello little Roe." Magnus said, swinging her into the air.

"Everyone meet Rose. Yes, she is my daughter. No she is not Jace's. "I waited for it to sink in. I watched as assumptions came to their minds.

I looked at Roe, who was trying to get Magnus to look at her, he was looking at me though Roe, then hit Magnus in the head."Uncle Maggie pay attention to me!"

"I was dear." Magnus replied.

"Liar. You were not. Look what Auntie Middleton taught me how to do." Roe concentrated her nose wrinkling in concentration.

Out of thin air a sparkling tie appeared on Magnus, Simon, who had a pair of glasses with the same treatment as the tie. Roe was smiling proudly a similar colorful sparkling bow in her red hair.  
I tried not to groan because this was just going to raise unwanted questions.

"She can do magic."

I ignored what Isabelle said and looked towards Magnus then to Simon.

"Can one of you or even both take Roe to the kitchen to get a snack and then put her to sleep in her bedroom upstairs while I explain this to the others."

Simon took Roe from Magnus and started towards the door. He looked worriedly at me, I smiled at him showing him that I would be fine. He didn't look convinced, but still walked out. I pulled a chair from the corner for me. "You know Clary you don't have to do this." He knew how sensitive this subject was to me and it was not one that I enjoyed talking about.

"In some way I owe it to them so I will explain"

I answered, I sat down and faced them. "What do you want to know? "

"Did you cheat on Jace?" Ella asked smirking.

"Thinking Roe was born two years before I even met Jace no."

"How was Rose, born then?" She asked again she looked smug. "A mother at sixteen did you have a summer love?"

I resisted the urge to strangle her little neck. Magnus looked similar. Isabel looked confused and Alec looked just plain lost. Jace looked angry I could see them, judging me. I laughed one without humor.

"Not at all, I was slammed against a wall by a demon who tore my clothes and without mercy raped me." I rubbed my wrist and smiled with without humor or love. I heard Isabel gasp her eyes tearing up. Alec looked appalled. "That was what I was going to tell you the when I found out the day you cheated on me. I was terrified of most sexual experiences at was why I tended not to go near any level of intimacy. I finally was willing to get close to you and then it was destroyed every bit of confidence. I love Rose so much she is my sunshine in every sense of the word. When you're plunged into darkness you grip to any ray of light you can." I looked at Magnus I was exhausted and sick of having to deal with them. Ella looked annoyed and Jace looked angry and confused. Isabelle looked upset and was staring at me, tears finally overflowed and were sliding down her cheeks.

I didn't want to have them pity me. I breathed in deeply reigning my thoughts in. I waited for them to say something or ask me another question they seemed that they couldn't find Isabelle did something not like her, she started to silently sob. I looked at her in shock, I know that if Simon were here he would comfort her even if me and her were not friends anymore. Alec hugged her trying to calm her down. I debated and decided that even though I will never find a place for Jace in my heart. I could find a place to forgive Isabell. I got out of my chair and walked towards. I glared at both Jace and Ella. I motioned for Alec to let her go I wrapped my arms around her.

She looked up at me and gasped. "I c-can't I a-am sorry I let myself get persuaded to do the wrong thing I betrayed you. Learning just what you've been through on top of the pain we caused. I feel so guilty." She got in between ways of crying.

I stared her in the eyes."You should be, you hurt me and that wasn't easy for me who already had depression earlier in life. It was just as painful for Simon who has always been there for me and you helped convince him to lie to me. That hurt our relationship as well as your. When we made up it made it hard for him too to love you and love me as a sister. I don't fully trust you, but I know that you are remorseful. I would like us to be on better terms maybe not friends but at least so we can actually talk with the urge to strangle you."  
She looked at me furiously wiping at her eyes.

"Ugh, my makeup is completely messed up.I would like that Clary." She smiled.

"That by no means I forgive the rest of you and don't think it will ever happen for you Jace or you Ella. I hate you both so much more than Isabelle and Alec. In addition I have not completely forgiven you Alec , but it is such a damn bore hearing Magnus complain." I turned towards Evelyn and Middleton taking at first Alec grateful look. Evelyn and Middleton were both silent through the emotional drama.

Middleton got one of her devious gleams in her eye's what was more terrifying was that same gleam was in Eve eye's. My eye's widen in alarm when I remember that Eliysa Belcourt was coming over today as well as the twins were coming back from hunting. I grabbed Eve by her shoulders. I ignored Simon when he came back. "You have the evil gleam because the brats are gonna be here" I checked my phone it was almost midnight. I glared at her she just laughed along with Middelton. Just then you could here the downstairs door slam shut. I groaned as the girlEvelyn, who Just then two Wolves and a bat came into the view. During this whole entire moment the other stared blankly and shocked. That was happening often to them today.

The wolves muzzles were bloody, I groaned and started to speak. "You immature jerks both of you change as well as you Elysia." The brats walked out of the room growling at the other before leaving. Elysia immediately left after I asked.

"What was th..

"Don't even ask I groaned. I am already gonna have to explain more stuff in a few short moments" We waited a few minutes in awkward silence.

The twins came back wiping their faces off they were dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt which looked comfortable and a wished I could go and change. Elysia walked in looking as elegant as her mother without Camille's evil backlash. She walked in with a red nightgown and a robe."Brats really?"

They shrugged in nonchalance and smiled. "You know us Clary we always get a little bit messy when we hunt." I groaned and looked at Middleton and Evelyn who were sitting on the couch on one the wall snickering. The twins and Elysia sat on the floor lying on pillows.

"This one is on you both I refuse to have to explain this. "I moved my chair to sit beside Magnus.

Middleton did not bother to move as she explained. "So the twins are half-vampire and half-werewolf so they can into both wolves as well as bats, rats, those sort of things. They do require blood to keep them sustained not as much as actually vampires. The are not immortal and they do age at the same rate because they do not embrace their vampire side as their dominant part."

Everyone asked a few questions to totally understand and Evelyn answered the questions easily. "Hey Elysia do you want to introduce yourself?" Evelyn asked calmly Elysia shrugged and faced towards the group.

"My name is Elysia Belcourt." Alec and Magnus both cringed at her last name. "Yes my mother is a very vile woman most of the time. She wasn't like that always that happened sometime during the Victorian Era. I am the daughter of her and a werewolf the leader of the clan my mother was in had my father killed when I was very young. Yes, I know because vampire are not living it is impossible for one to have a child with another vampire or human they have been some extremely rare cases with it happening I was a special case. I completely embraced my vampire side." Everyone took in this info and Alec and Magnus was looking at Elysia uncomfortably. Magnus is usually awkward around Elysia and I knew the same would be with Alec. Elysia decided to speak up when she saw Alec uneasiness. "Alec Lightwood I would like to say this I know my mother has been harassing you in her own way." Alec looked up quickly and stared at her in surprise. "I know you were worried about Will but let me tell you this Magnus would have never been in a relationship with Will Herondale you may favor him in looks , but you and him are very different though he and Jace are very similar" She said in a comforting tone.

"Jace" he looked towards her. "I know where you fear and hate for ducks came from." He looked questionably to her. "It came from Will Herondale who was just the same about those animals." After that Jace looked in deep thought and I resisted the urge to throw my shoe at his face in hate. Magnus had already placed and impotency spell on him once, I might just have him do it once more. Elysia started to talk again and I was brought out of my thoughts. "Back to Alec, Magnus didn't ever sleep with him a very long story short my mother cheated on Magnus Will had gotten cut open by a demon and to help him heal Magnus gave him some meds in which ended up with him on a couch very loopy. Camille comes home sees Will on the couch assumes Magnus cheated and Magnus plays along and kisses Will who was too drugged to comprehend what had is what happened dear Magnus loves you because you are you not because of anything else."

I smiled a relationship might have been saved and strengthened by the daughter of the person who helped did it.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I have a twitter for my fanfiction stories so that you can be updated on how far I am along and communicate with me and give me your ideas it is MadelineH_R_M_. Favorite, Review, and Follow.**


End file.
